Bridget McGarrett
by AlicexxRobin
Summary: View Prologue for Summary. Zoey Deutch as Bridget McGarrett.
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HAWAII FIVE-0. I ONLY OWN THE MAIN CHARACTER!_**

 **Prologue**

Bridget McGarrett was the daughter of Catherine and Steve McGarrett. Her mother was targeted and killed in Afghanistan three years ago, leaving her and her father heart broken. Since then, Steve has been overprotective of Bridget and taught her how to stay safe, especially since she was going off to college.

What will happen when Bridget McGarrett gets kidnapped by someone from Steve's past?

Not Wo Fat, but Ian Wright,

Who everyone thought was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Steve McGarrett tried to call his daughter to check in, but when she didn't answer, he began thinking something was wrong. Bridget always answered her father's call, but there were times she didn't answer because she was in the middle of an exam. Steve knew her finals were that week and thought she was probably in class, taking her test.

That theory did make sense due to the time.

It was 9AM Tuesday morning and he was heading off to the Five-0 headquarters to meet up with the rest of Five-0 to continue their investigation on their latest case.

"Hey Steve." His partner Danny greeted him as he head into the Five-0 headquarters. He nodded to Danny, but said nothing walking up him, "Okay. What's going on?" Danny asked, quickly knowing something was up. Steve sighed, putting his hands on his hips and turned looking at Danny.

"I'm little worried about Bridget," He told his partner, "She didn't answer her phone when I called her this morning."

"Steve, she's probably in the middle of an exam right now." Danny assured him. He had known about Bridget's upcoming finals since Bridget and his daughter Grace were in the same program at Oahu State, "She'll call you when her exam is over." Danny assured him again, and Steve nodded.

"I just worry about her, Danny. That's all." Steve admitted, "After what happened to Catherine-."

"I know," Danny replied cutting him off. Steve glanced at his partner, then before he could say anything else, the other Five-O members, Kono, Chin, and Grover, came through the doors, making both Danny and Steve turn their heads.

"We got two matches on those blood samples from The Kakowa House" Kono announced approaching Danny and Steve. The team followed Kono to the screen computer, and she put the first photo up of a young woman as she said, "The first belonged to our vic, Bella Kakowa. 19-years-old and a student at Oahu State." Hearing the age and college where she went, made him worry more about Bridget's safety.

"And the other blood sample?" He questioned. Kono hesitated, glancing at Grover, which Steve noticed, "Kono." He said, looking over at her. She looked at her boss and sighed sliding the next phot up onto the monitor.

"It belongs to Ian Wright." She told her team. Everyone stared in shock at the criminal's photo. Ian Wright was a high tech hacker, who kidnapped Grover's daughter a while back and who was killed by Wo Fat, supposedly.

"Ian Wright?" Danny questioned, "The dead hacker?" Kono nodded turning to her teammate.

"How?" Grover asked, "Samantha said Wo Fat shot him and killed him." He said looking at Ian's photo just as confused as the rest of his team.

"Besides, if he didn't die, then why wait years before resurfacing?" Chin asked, leading on the screen computer. All of them were confused and shocked. Steve stared at the photo thinking back to Samantha's kidnapping. Her and their vic had one thing in common: they both went to Oahu State.

And that's where his daughter was.

"Well dead or not, I want Ian Wright's face plastered everywhere." Steve said turning to his team, "We need to find this guy before he hurts anyone else." Steve added, glancing at Grover. Grover nodded getting his message that he wanted to get this guy fast and soon, "Kono, Grover, find out if there's a connection between Wright and our vic. If this was a random attack, then anyone could be his next vic." They nodded to Steve and got to work as he walked around the table and headed for the doors with Chin and Danny.

"The three of us need to head down to Oahu State and let sincerity know to look out for Ian, and we should talk to some of Bella's friends. Figure out where she might have met him." He told them.

"And you want to check on Bridget." Danny added, which made Steve give him an angry look, "Just saying." Danny added putting his hands up in defense. Steve sighed and pushed through the glass doors as the left the Five-0 headquarters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As soon as Bridget MacGarrett got out of her exam, she left the building only to find Uncle Danny convertible parked in front of the main office across the street. She looked curiously at his car, then took out her phone and turned it back on. Immediately, her phone showed five missed calls from her father. There were two voicemails left from him, so she quickly listened to them.

 _First Message: Bridge, it's your father. I know you're probably in the middle of your exam, but call me back immediately when you get this._

 _Second Message: Bridge, it's me again. I'm on my way to Oahu State. Come straight to the main office and meet me there as soon as you get this._

Bridget's heart starting beating faster-worried something happened to her father or any of the members of Five-0 and she quickly slid her phone into her pocket, then ran to the main office as fast as she could, this was pretty fast.

She was a MacGarrett after all.

"Bridget!" Steve exclaimed when he saw his daughter burst through the doors, and immediately gave her and huge, tight hug. A minute later, Steve pulled away and Bridget saw Grace sitting with Uncle Danny and looked up at her dad as she asked what was going on.

"A dangerous fugitive and killer is on the run and is possible targeting victims from Oahu State." Steve explained to his daughter, then told her, "I'm taking you home for a while until we caught this guy." Bridget looked at her father in disagreement, which was a look he got often from her.

"Wh- No." She argued, "I'm in the middle of finals right now. I can't just leave." Steve sighed angrily at her. He hated when Bridget disobeyed a direct order. Sometimes Steve treated her like a solider instead of a daughter.

This was one of those times.

"Don't argue with me, Bridget." Steve warned his daughter on a low toned voice, "I want you to go back to your dorm room, collect your things, meet me back here in an hour." He ordered. She sighed heavily and nodded to her father, "Go straight there and come straight back." He added, "Don't stop anywhere. Don't talk to anyone, Understand?"

"Yes… Commander." Bridget replied glaring at her father. Steve stared at his daughter for a moment, then said nodding his head toward the door.

"Go. Hurry." Bridget nodded once more, then left the office. Steve heavily sighed and went back to talking with campus security. Bridget walked outside and headed to her dorm room, which was in the middle of the campus. She got to her dorm building within twenty minutes and walked up the stairs to the second floor where her room was.

"Bridget!" She heard someone call her name as soon as she walked into the lounge area. She turned her head and saw one of her classmates/friends, "How was your psychology final?" She asked.

"Um, it was good." She replied with a time crunch, then rushed off down the hallway to her room. Using her key, she opened her dorm room door and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her, then just as she was about to turn on the lights, a hand quickly covered her mouth and the other wrapped around her waist.

"Scream and I'll kill you." The young man sounding voice said as she stood frozen in place, her hand holding onto his arm, "Understand?" He asked and she quickly nodded. His hand slowly moved away from her mouth but didn't move his hand from around her waist.

In one quick motion, she was spun around and was face to face with the young man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. She glanced down and saw a gun on his free hand, held by his side. Her eyes flickered up at his as her heart began pounding again.

"Wh- who are you?" She asked stuttering, her voice shake. The young man chuckled t her and said in a calm voice.

"Just someone from your father's past."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Steve paced back and forth in the main office of the campus as he and Danny waited for Bridget to come back. They had talked to Bella's friends and found out where she met Ian and they were going to check it out when Bridget came back, but she was taking longer than an hour. Chin ended up going back to the Five-O headquarters and took Grace with him like Danny asked.

He too wanted Grace far away from Oahu State, which his daughter understood.

"Something's wrong." Steve whispered shaking his head as he stopped pacing, then looked up at Danny, "She should have been back by now." He announced.

"Steve, I'm sure she's fine." Danny tried to assure his partner, "She's probably on her way back as we speak." He added, but Steve wasn't convinced. He knew Bridget. She would never go MIA on him.

Even tho she didn't like it, she always followed her father's orders.

"I'm calling her," Steve announced to Danny, then took out his phone as Danny sighed standing up and walked over to his partner. Steve waited as his daughter's phone rang and rang for a long while before going to voicemail.

 _Hi. You've reached Bridget McGarrett. Please leave a message and I'll call you right back._

Steve sighed angrily hanging up, then immediately tried her again.

 _Hi. You've reached Bridge-_

"Straight to voicemail." He announced to Danny as turned his partner, "Something's definitely wrong." He said once again.

"You wanna go over to her dorm, don't you?" Danny questioned, knowing his Steve. He nodded at Danny's question, then rushed over to the office receptionist and asked for Bridget's dorm information. Once he had it, Steve rushed out of the office with Danny following him close behind as they headed out the door.

The door swung open as Steve and Danny walked into the second floor of Bridget's dorm. Steve frantically looked around to get his bearings and secretly hoped he would just see Bridget walking down the hall.

Which he didn't.

"Excuse me!" Steve yelled to the group of college students sitting in the lounge in front of them. They all looked over at him and Danny as he asked showing his Five-0 badge to them, "We're looking for Bridget McGarrett. Did anyone see her come through here?"

"Yeah. Over an hour ago." One of Bridget's classmates answered, "She looked like she was in a rush."

"Did anyone see her leave? Maybe with someone?" Steve asked, hoping the answer was yes. At least to the first question, but they all shook their heads no, making Steve sigh.

"Okay. Thank you." Steve replied to the college kids, then rushed toward his daughter's dorm room.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna break down the door," Danny said, knowing neither of them had a key. He looked at Danny as if to say that was his plan, then turned back and kicked the door his foot. Immediately the door swung open and Steve quickly rushed inside taking his gun out.

Steve searched the room for any sign that Bridget was there, or it she was, where she went,

but there was nothing. It was like she just vanished, which worried Steve. Danny came in once Steve put away his gun and looked around himself.

"Looks like she didn't start packing at all," Danny said, pulling Bridget's dark green duffel bag out, stuffed in between her bed and wall. He realized it as her travel bag she used from when she and Grace went on a road trip last summer.

"There's no signs of a break in." Steve said examining the window, which was still locked, "Window's too high up from the ground." He added before looking around some more. Danny and Steve were both distracted looking around the dorm room, they didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall toward the room.

"What the hell ?!" They heard a voice yell and quickly spun around, Steve holding his hand on his gun. They stared a young girl, who looked around Bridget's age, with long strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a backpack on and a key on her right hand.

"Who are you?" Steve asked a little bit demanding. She hesitated for a moment seeing their Five-0 badges clipped onto their belts.

"Erika Carter." She answered clammily, "This is my dorm room."

"You're Bridget's roommate?" Steve asked almost shocked. When he moved Bridget into this dorm, Bridget never mentioned a roommate or getting a roommate at all. Erika quickly nodded her head yes, "Sorry about the door." He quickly apologized, then glanced down at the ground before looking at her again, asking, "Have you seen Bridget in the last two hours?"

"No." She answered taking her head, then said, "But she's probably with Nick." This statement made Steve and Danny's eyebrow raise in concern. Erika noticed this and continued, "Bridget's boyfriend. He asked if he could wait in here for her, and I let him cause I was running late for my final." She explained. Steve and Danny quickly looked at each other and immediately knew it was Ian, but they needed Erika to confirm it.

"Erika, was this Nick?" Danny asked, after taking out his phone and showing Erika a picture of Ian Wright.

"Yeah. That's him." She replied. Sighs came from both Danny and Steve as Danny looked over at his partner, "What? What's wrong?" Erika asked. Steve sighed again and looked up at Bridget's roommate and said.

"You helped a dangerous fugitive kidnap my daughter."


End file.
